


Go!

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform, Pregnant Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Yukhei is too involved in his soccer game to pay attention to Jungwoo





	Go!

"GO!" Yukhei shouted as he watched the current soccer game on the large, flatscreen television. The middle forward was dribbling the black and white ball between his feet and was passing the defense. The team wasn't doing so well the first half of the game and now the best player had finally gotten the ball to the other half of the field. Yukhei predicted that he would win the game for the team if he kept going at the pace he was going at. 

The player neared the goal and the goalie prepped himself, gripping onto the goal post, ready to shoot to the other side if the ball went there. Yukhei was standing up and cheering him on as he neared ever so closer. Yukhei was about to rip his hair out when he spotted the defense getting to him. When his hopes fell, the forwarder shot the ball and it went into the metal goal, the net catching it and letting it roll down to hit the ground. 

Yukhei threw his fists in the air and cheered incredibly loud. His team just scored the first point and the other team was ahead by only one. The game was growing very intense now as Yukhei could hear the fans in the stadium cheer louder to score another goal. He was just the same at home. 

Yukhei was back on the couch and he intently stared at the tv. He heard some footsteps that sounded rash and fast behind him, but they seemed to become more distant and then stop a ways away. He could hear a door open and a light switch turn on quickly and just as fast as it happened, the sound stopped with the person going into the bathroom. 

Yukhei didn't think much of it and just paid attention to his game. He got excited again as the same player acquired the ball a second time and was running up the field again. This time, the two two playing defense were prepared and were blocking him. The other team members helped the player as he passed the ball to them and crossed between the other team to get another goal. 

Yukhei was up yet again as the goal was so close to scoring. He wrung his hands together in anticipation. 

"Wong Xuxi!" a scream sounded from the bathroom, a scream that belonged to Jungwoo. 

Yukhei ignored it, figuring it was something silly and not as important as his soccer game. The player was almost there, one flick of his calf and he would score another goal, winning ahead by one point. Yukhei was back to screaming and shouting as he feared the outcome as being the miss of the goal.

He was one kick away from the goal and Yukhei was holding his breath as the player held up his leg to kick and then...

Yukhei wasn't able to see the outcome as the television turned off. The half Chinese, half Thai man's face fell entirely and he searched around for the remote to swiftly turn the tv back on to finish his game and see if the player had scored a point. He searched the floor and the stand that held up the television set, but the remote was nowhere. He turned to the couch and started to rip the cushions off, frantically searching, "WHERE IS IT?!" he shouted out of frustration as he continued to miss his game. The anticipation was killing him.

"Ahem," someone pretended to clear their throat to get the older's attention.

Yukhei looked up to see his beloved husband, Jungwoo. He looked absolutely pissed off and he held the tv remote in his hand, hung out and the elbow resting on his other arm that crossed over his torso to hold the other side of his body. A sass filled pose, but Yukhei couldn't find it in himself to focus on the negative and he instead focused on the remote in his husband's hand. 

Yukhei smiled and said, "Thank you, Woo," he reached out for the remote, but when he did, Jungwoo put his hand holding the remote behind his back and he glared intently at Yukhei. If looks could kill, Yukhei would have been long dead by now. Yukhei's own face fell and he was confused, but also irritated. Jungwoo was preventing him from watching the last game of the fall season and they were possibly winning right now. 

Yukhei pulled his hand back and crossed his arms, asking, "What are you doing?" he wasn't in the mood for playing games at the moment.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes and said, "I shouted for you. You didn't answer and you were instead watching the game," he pointed with the remote at the tv and went back to hiding it behind his back. 

Yukhei sighed and remembered the loud call of his name that he chose to ignore. He rubbed his face with a single hand and sighed. Yukhei peeked through his fingers to see a still angry Jungwoo and decided it would be in his best interest to apologize, "I'm sorry, babe," he walked closer to give the younger a hug, but he backed away, still glaring at the younger. Yukhei pouted and asked, "Can I have the remote back, please?" 

Jungwoo shook his head and said, "Not until you listen to me," he was not budging even when Yukhei pouted. 

Yukhei stopped his nonsense and nodded his head, agreeing that he was being one ass of a husband, but this game was too important to him, "Okay, babe. What did you want me for?" he wanted to get this over with so he could continue watching the game. 

Jungwoo looked away and his cheeks looked flushed as he did so. Yukhei became confused and before he could ask another question, Jungwoo pointed to his abdomen that was covered with a large hoodie. Right underneath the hem was an open fly and unzipped zipper, "They won't fit anymore. I gained weight this week, I guess," he pouted and picked at the button to his pants that wouldn't close without feeling too tight. 

Yukhei raised his eyebrows and finally understood what was happening and why his husband had grown so flustered. Jungwoo was in his thirteenth week of pregnancy and around this time of the pregnancy he was told that the growth of their child would begin to show through the mother. Yukhei suspected that that was why Jungwoo couldn't fit into his pants. He couldn't see any development but he had known that Jungwoo had gained a bit of weight. The older had complained nonstop for weeks about it. 

Yukhei blindingly smiled though and asked, "Are you showing?" 

Jungwoo turned back and gave a small smile. He lifted the hoodie and the t-shirt that was underneath to reveal a slightly rounded stomach. Yukhei could see the way that the skinny jeans wouldn't button. Jungwoo lifted a tentative hand and started rubbing the bump with all the care in the world. The sight brought and even wider smile to Yukhei's lips. He walked over to his husband and hesitantly held out his hand to feel the bump, as if asking for permission to feel. 

Jungwoo nodded and grabbed his husband's hand with gentle fingers. He placed it right over the most swollen area, the peak of his stomach right below his belly button. Yukhei's face lit up as he felt the small abnormality in Jungwoo's stomach, so used to the flat stomach he used to have. He didn't know what made him do it, but Yukhei dropped down on his knees and kissed the bump, lips ghosting over the skin, "Hello, baby. This is appa," he pressed his ear against the bump, making Jungwoo giggle. The vibrations from the laughter traveled down to his abdomen, Yukhei able to feel it. Yukhei looked up to his husband from his spot on the ground and smiled, "You're so beautiful, Jungwoo."

Jungwoo blushed, finding his weight gain an odd thing to find beautiful, but he guessed that a baby being the cause of his new body made it more wondrous than he thought. 

Once getting his fill, he got back up and kissed Jungwoo on the lips. He pulled away and said, "I truly am sorry. I should have listened to you when you needed me. I'm a real ass aren't I?" he kissed Jungwoo's hairline and smelled the sweet scent of his shampoo he applied to his hair this morning. It smelled like strawberries. 

Jungwoo pulled away and said, "You're fine. You were watching your game. Speaking of which," he held the remote out for Yukhei to take. The younger's eyes lit up and he removed the remote from his hand, instantly turning the tv back on. The game was still going on and the team Yukhei was rooting for was now four ahead of the other team's score, which had gone up two from last time. 

"Wow!" Jungwoo exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch, Yukhei doing the same, "They're doing so well!" Yukhei leaned back and stretched his arm out to rest it on the rest of the furniture behind his husband. Jungwoo leaned back onto the arm and got comfortable and settled to watch the remainder of the game. 

Yukhei looked over at his husband, who was now completely absorbed in the soccer game. His eyes traveled down to the latter's stomach and admired the way the hoodie rested on the crest of his small bump. He reached over and rested his hand on the bump, reveling in the warmth it provided. Jungwoo looked down and smiled, saying, "Soon, I'll have a soccer ball for a stomach," he pulled the material of his hoodie tight so that it showed his developing belly better. 

Yukhei laughed and leaned down to kiss it, "And the little one will be a soccer player when he or she is older. They'll be the best player in all of Korea," he rubbed the bump and sat back up to continue watching the game. He was already picturing his soon to be son or daughter kicking the ball into the net as a toddler and then in high school. He would be his or her biggest supporter alongside Jungwoo, but of course she could do anything she wanted. It didn't have to be soccer, but he would be overjoyed if that ended up being her sport of choice. 

Lost in thought, Yukhei barely registered that the player from before was traveling up the field with the ball again. At this, Yukhei jumped up as well as Jungwoo, and they both started cheering and shouting together. 


End file.
